User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev and his Royal Advisor, Lars Washington. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From May 1 until May 2, 2008 ** From July 6 until July 25, 2008 ** From October 26 until October 29, 2008 | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Thanks Just want to express my sincere gratitude to you for facilitating editing to the new users. Great job. Lars 10:30, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :That's friendly. I'm trying hard to simplify these help-pages. 10:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, thanks. Deaconu is very good.--A.A. Marius Deaconu 13:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Okay :) If you'd change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me. Good luck! 13:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) State visit: Adlibita-Lovia? Would like schaduele a bilateral visit between Lovia and Adlibita some day? Adlibitan Parliament and Lovian Parliament? Cheers,--Marius Ştefan 14:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Nice. I suggest the Lovian Congress can invite the Adlibitan Parliament first here in Lovia. Why don't you discuss the issue with my colleague and leader of the Congress: Yuri Medvedev. 14:25, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yuri Medvedev didn't gave me a response. Why? Yours--Marius Ştefan 10:00, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know, please contact him. 10:16, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes,i did. It's that a problem?--Marius Ştefan 16:55, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Please notice me first. So I take note: your new official name will be Marius Ştefan, is that correct? 16:58, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, i didn't tought that is necessary to announce you for this little change (also watch my new signature), my Sir. Yours,--Marius Ştefan 17:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not a problem :) But I asked you earlier and then you refused to change it, so I thought... What ever, it's okay and I'll make the official change. 17:06, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Could I rename myself to 'de Muntegu'? --Maarten (???) 18:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :I will. 14:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: Thx --Maarten (???) 15:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Libertas: Logo WLi! Effe een vraagske: wat vind je van het tijdelijk logo van Wli!? Ben aan het twijfelen of ik niet gewoon een witte achtergrond zou nemen. Ik vraag het jouw omdat ik alles over logo's van jouw heb geleerd. :D --Maarten (???) 10:24, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Tja, wit biedt veel mogelijkheden, maar ik vind dat je logo's van WLI op het moment wel goed zijn. Ze passen goed in je navboxen, en die kleuren mogen wel voor een 'feestbedrijf'. Dus, houwe zo 10:30, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :: Thx. Trouwens, we moeten nog eens (opnieuw) onderhandelen over wli! - Q-Music (kon het niet laten ) --Maarten (???) 10:33, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Quality Music is tijdelijk aan het hervormen, dus nog even geduld daarmee. 10:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Oké, mr wanneer denk je dat de hervormingen klaar zullen zijn? Zou wel duidelijkheid willen hebben voor vrijdag, wanneer ik Spring Time officieel voorstel. --Maarten (???) 10:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Komt in orde. 10:42, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Effe een ander vraagske: ik weet niet of je de persvoorstelling van MenM Inc. al hebt gezien, mr wa vinde vant logo? En wete gij een mannier om er voor te zorgen da et logo ni te ard vervaagd als ik het in de rechterbovenhoek plaats? --Maarten (???) 12:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Ik begrijp je vraag niet zo goed... 15:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Ik wil graag in de rechterbovenhoek het logo van MenM Inc. zetten odmat het dan duidelijk is dat dat bedrijf eigendom is van MenM Inc. Alleen ziet het logo er niet uit als je het zohard verkleind. --Maarten (???) 15:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Zoek dan een vereenvoudigde variant die door kleur en vorm genoeg opvalt, maar zonder de details. 16:50, 27 February 2008 (UTC) TWA Oké, ik heb nog een vraagje: zou ik TWA mogen overnemen? Het is al bijna 3 maanden niet meer bewerkt. Laat iets weten aub (eventueel wederdienst) --Maarten (???) 18:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Neen, dat kan je niet overnemen. 18:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Jammer, had juist een zeer goede ingeving over de toekomst van TWA. En ook geen mogelijkheid tot verandering van gedachten? --Maarten (???) 18:14, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Wat is je plan? Ik garandeer je niet dat ik van gedachten wil veranderen (zeker niet), maar ik wil je wel een eerlijke kans geven. 18:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Tja, dat is de vraag hé. Ik denk dat ik mijn plannen nog maar even voor mij hou, je weet maar nooit of ik ze nog kan gebruiken é. --Maarten (???) 18:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Okay, it's yóúr plan 18:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Spam There is spam on this wiki Pierlot 08:02, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I already fixed the issue. 18:04, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Patisserie Aan het tempo waaraan je de pagina corrigeert, weet ik dat je 'm leuk vindt. Heb ik het goed begrepen dat je er een ludieke neighborhood van wil maken ? 15:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Ludiek? Niet speciaal. Iets gezelligs, iets trendy en iets retro. Iets dat oud én jong aanspreekt, en ik vind dat je alvast goed begonnen bent Blij je hier terug te hebben in Lovely Lovia. 15:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ook blij dat ik er weer ben. 15:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Mandarin Park Wil jij hier werk van maken of mag ik er eens over nadenken ? 15:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Jij mag, het is jouw neighborhood :D Ik ben momenteel nog met Artista bezig. 15:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Pierlot Pizza Can you make a logo for PIerlot Pizza Pierlot 15:38, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Mmm, what would you like? 15:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: a grey Pizza with the text Pierlot Pizza Pierlot 15:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Why grey? 15:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::: That is because this restaurant was founded by James Grey in 1983 Pierlot 15:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Great, please add this info to that page. I'll make you one, hopefully this afternoon. 15:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: The image does not work Pierlot 16:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I know, 'm fixing it. 16:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Can you make a new logo Pierlot 12:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Subway Would you want an subway and can i build it Pierlot 12:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't think it's very necessary for the moment. We could try it, but we have to know very well where to build it. What route would you make? 12:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Little Frisco to Long Road Pierlot 12:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::And past which neighborhoods? 12:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Mandarin Village Downtown Trading Quarter The MallPierlot 12:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: We could do that but both The Mall and Long Road aren't finished, and I think we should calm down writing transportation stubs. 12:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: OK Pierlot 12:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Agiunta and Noble City Yes, I'm agree with this partnership. --Giacomo Contratto 20:09, 7 mar 2008 (CET) :That's great! 19:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Geofictie Wiki Ga je nog iets doen bij Geofictie Wiki Pierlot 06:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Ik? Ik niet nee, ik ben daar eig. nooit, ik kwam daar gewoon ees kijken. 06:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Maar we hebben maar twee gebruikers: Lokixx en Pierlot en het is er erg saai Pierlot 06:38, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, maar je weet dat ik het hier en in Libertas al druk genoeg heb. 11:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Country of Liberty I want to ask you if you could make the cover in one of these days? It should be something which symbolizes Libertas, like fighting for freedom or that lighthouse. Just a simple - but nice - cover, for example with a white background and those symbols of Libertas - simply - in Bordeaux rouge. (just giving some examples). And something with "Libertas 16XX - 2008". Btw - Ик ха маин верк верволхен оп 'н хехаиме плек , coz 't sh'd B a веррассинг. ;-) Alexandru 21:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) (transliterate! - to Dutch - use wikipedia (no difference between Dutch 'g' and 'h', = х ;-)) :I'll try, maybe tomorrow (although I'll be away all day (Antwerp)) 21:32, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen I have already made 50 edits. Ben 17:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I was wrong there. I'll check it and if true I'll make you a citizen within a minute 17:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::You're right :) ::That means I have to ask you two questions: ::# What would you like to be your official name (first name + surname), perhaps even with a middle name? ::# What's your sex? Male or female? :: 17:45, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll just keep my normal name Ben Opať (small letters) BEN OPAŤ (big letters) but you can also write Ben Opat'. I'm male Ben 17:47, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Can I registrate it as " Ben Opat' ", because that letter isn't easy to use for normal Lovians? 17:54, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's why I made the suggestion Ben 17:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I'll registrate you right now. Welcome in Lovia for citizens! 17:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now I'm citizen in two Wikicountries!! I can be proud. Ben 18:00, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You can! (Nana, I'm a citizen in three countries! ) 18:06, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm too, forgot I'm a citizen of the Netherlands too ;) Ben (talk) 18:10, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh! In that case, four! (+Belgium) 18:13, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Dimitri zou jij 50 procent van de aandelen van Lovan Bus willen hbben Pierlot 17:53, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Not really interested. 17:54, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Jammer Pierlot 17:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I have already made 50 edits too. JamalH 05:36, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :I know. I'm not home until this morning, so I'll make you an official citizen around two PM. You can already act as a citizen (voting etc.), but if you have questions, just wait until two. 07:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Dimi you have forget making JamalH a citizen Pierlot 14:04, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Name Verandere Pierlot van naam ? 16:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Not that I know? Why? 16:57, 14 March 2008 (UTC) IRC Kom op IRC! Het is gezellig :-) 13:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) (zie nl:Wikistad:IRC) :i'll try. Ik moet blijkbara nog zo'n ding (XChat) downloaden... 13:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Lars Washington Thnks for your never ending help when I'm editing. 13:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely no problem :) 13:23, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Ville Virtuelle Have you visited villevirtuelle.wikia.com already ? Do we participate in this or this this some kind of a practial joke ? 11:36, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :It was an old French wikia, with a concept comparible to ours. Now, it is deserted and OWTB is renewing it, so it can fit in our UWN. Problem: il ne sait pas parler français... 11:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Pourquoi pas ? Je pense qu'il est têtu 11:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oui. Je lui laisse faire qu'il veut faire :) 11:56, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hardnekkig? En je laat me doen wat ik wil doen... 't Frans begint al te komen... --Oos Wes (Bès) 13:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Dat wordt vast leuk ginder in villevirtuelle.wikia.com, alleen jammer dat er zoveel pagina's verwijderd werden, nu kan ik helemaal niet zien wat er stond. Foei, en ik die zo nieuwsgierig ben (hi) Fay ce que voudras ... 14:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Het waren toch allemaal pagina's met één zinnetje... --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Interwiki Ik heb de interwiki van List of tallest constructions in Lovia weggehaald. Die linkte naar een pagina van Hoogste gebouwen in Libertas. Ik kan 'm dan niet late staan omdat anders m'n bot er een knoeiwerk van gaat make. --Oos Wes (Bès) 16:12, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine with me. 16:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Good. --Oos Wes (Bès) 16:16, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Muza seal and flag Can you create a seal and flag for muza Pierlot 07:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, soon I will. 07:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Message You are invited to the Train Village Festival Pierlot 12:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) TNCT Can you place an article about hurbanova in the TNCT Pierlot 15:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I will not. I don't want this case to be blown up. Thanks for your concerns and your patriotic love for Lovia. 15:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: Why i get no messages from the king Pierlot 15:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::: What do you want me to notice you? 15:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : No but why i get no messgaes firom the king Pierlot 15:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well, that just doesn't happen very often. 15:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Ik zie dta je die citizen news heb geplaatst op de overleg pagibna van Bucurestean. Die is toch geblokkerd ~~ :::: Ja, maar 't blijft een burger. Iedereen is gelijk en hij heeft niet zo'n grote misdaad begaan dat z'n burgerrechten afgenomen moeten worden. Morgen is ie trouwens terug 'vrij'. 15:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Wat doet een burgemmetser hier Pierlot 15:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Zijn gemeente besturen, zoals jij dat bij TV doet. Je regelt het gemeenteplan, wat waar komt en je vertegenwoordigt je gemeente. 15:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Ik zou wel een gemeenteraad willen in Train Village Pierlot 16:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) News We hadden beter Hurbanova nu vandaag onafhankelijk kunnen verklaren :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Waarom? 14:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kijk 's naar de datum... --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ach :-) 't Was zojuist nog op de radio Dan was je mss niet geblokt :D 15:02, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Niet dat 't 'n grapje was, maar het heeft eigelijk geen effect gehad :) grappig. --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Pierlot 15:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Leuk sjabloontje :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Pierlot's creatie. Heb geen idee waarvoor het dient. Het tegengestelde aan ? 15:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lijkt me logisch. --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Can you make a seal for Muza Pierlot 17:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Sure I will. I guess tonight, I first have to finish something. 17:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Can t wait Pierlot 17:11, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Here. A new newspaper in Hurbanova Pierlot 17:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Letter Zijne Majesteit Dimitri I, Hierbij vraag ik je om de Adlibitaanse gijzelaars vrij te laten, dit omdat er een crisis dreigt (waarbij ik meerdere malen het woord oorlog heb horen laten vallen). Als de gevangenen vrij zijn kan er makkelijker overlegt worden, om een oorlog te voorkomen. Want ik denk dat áls er een oorlog komt, dit de laatste klap voor alle wikicities zal zijn, en voornamelijk Libertas. Daarom wil ik graag een groot gesprek organiseren met afgevaardigen van alle wikilanden, we moeten begrijpen dat dit serieus is. schrijf me terug. Uw ambassadeur Bob I 15:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Letter II The Adlibitan Goverment salutes you for eliberation of our ambassador, Marius Ştefan but this won't affect the inexistent relations between the 2 countries. There will be a punishment from Adlibita to Lovia for this act of treason. The Adlibitan Embassy will sist its activity on undetermined time. We ask you to erase that page. *The Goverment of Adlibita *The Parliament of Adlibita *The Lovian Adlibitan Embassy--Marius Ştefan 13:12, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :We ask you friendly to update your information on this situation. We made a proposal, on which you can read an important explanation at the uwn.wikia. Please read this and discuss with your friends how to solve this situation. We will try to step out of UWN, to avoid war. 13:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::You can'y evoid some things. Once made, this act of treason (arresting me for NOTHING!!!) some punishments will be apllied. You can't avoid some thing. This is the situation. Sorry.--Marius Ştefan 13:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::I will not recognize any power from UWN or Adlibitan courts. We only recognize democratic courts and law suits started by plaintiffs who have NOT done equally. 13:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Of course you won't. We other plans.--Marius Ştefan 13:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::"I don't recognize any power of UWN courts". Then it looks like a good idea if you would leave UWN, yes, so you still can have 100% power. Alexandru 15:53, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Alexandru, you are in fact the person die het 't minst past mij op mn plaats te zetten. Jij domineert je verdomme landje, jij heerst over je provincietjes, jij kan zomaar vanalles en nog wat verklaren "in the name of". Wie is hier de "tiran"? Ik wens je veel succes. Je zal er nog in slagen alleen over te schieten, maar ach, je hebt Censuree dan wel nog hé. 16:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::=)) Domineer ik Adlibita? O ja?? Sinds wanneer Alexandru 16:45, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Vraagjes Ik post dit hier omdat ik niet weet of je nog nr Libertas komt. * Kom je er niet meer? * Heb ik enkel jouw of ook de aandelen van Joeri van Innovation Oil gekregen. -- 16:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :* Ik blijf er even weg. Ik probeer zo weinig mogelijk wiki's met Al te delen, want deze samenwerking blijkt steeds weer fataal te zijn. :* Inno is helemaal van jou. 17:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Full of naranjas ... Pierlot 17:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :It was a nice surprize, but I had to delete them (my page couldn't load normally anymore). Thanks for the surprize 17:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Muza Can you create the Muza flag and aeal Pierlot 17:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I will, I will. 17:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :: Can you make a flag for muza Pierlot 10:14, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Alexandru 10:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Logo Can you create logos for my companies Pierlot 09:01, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Hav you tried yourself? With "Paint" you can already make nice logos. Give it a try. If you fail and I have some time left, I will do so. 09:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :: The wiki says that the file format .bmp can not be used Pierlot 09:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::You have to save it in .png Alexandru 09:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. BMP doesn't work here.. 09:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Police! Dear YRH King of Lovia and Governor of Sylvania, As the Federal Secretary of Welfare, I have some messages for His Majesty: * The Federal Police is erected (Federal Law), so Lovia has an official federal police system from now on. * The Local Police system is created (Federal Law). I suggest you read this page well. As Governor of your state, you are expected to choose a police system for your state. Then you can appoint a Police Chief and start up the well-known police activities. Good luck. Let me hear something if there are problems, :MOTC 11:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll make sure the Sylvania Police system will be done soon. 14:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Hello ^ --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Aan wat heb ik dit bezoekje te danken? 14:27, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Och ja :) Waarom ook niet? :D --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:28, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Alvast bedankt. Je klinkt zo mysterieus, toch niets van plan hoopik? 14:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Grappig :) Ik klink serieus terwijl ik niets zeg :) Ik ben gewoon blij, omdat ik iets afgemaakt heb :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::En dat is? 14:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nou ja, kijk ik heb dus een beetje zeg maar bewerkt en daar na was dit 't resultaat :) (kortom, de Oud-Limburgse wikipedia is eindelijk in écht oud Limburg geschreven (http://incubatorplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wp/plat/S%C3%A7%C3%AAld&diff=next&oldid=3949)) :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ziet er bijzonder knap (=moeilijk, onleesbaar voor 'n leek als mij) uit. Leuk 14:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ben blij dat je niet in het middeleeuwse Limburg woonde... Bijna alle woorden zijn onregelmatig... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:39, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Jep, ziet er maar 'n raar brabbeltaaltje uit :-) Ik hou het op Engels, Nederlands, Duits, Frans, Latijn, Spaans en wat Turks 14:43, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Engels? Oft ic wig seo, frecne feohtan is ook Engels. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::En volgens sommigen "Hebban olla vogala" ook :-) Oudengels; Heb daar 'n artikel van de UGent over. 14:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Andere zegge juist dat 't Limburgs is :) geloof ik niet in want dan zou 't niet "hebban olla vogala nestas bigunnan hinase hik enda thu, uuat unbidan wi nu?" zijn, maar iets als "hāban ōla vøgūl nestūn bīgīnan hīnāse ich endū dū, wābū wāxtan vērox nū?" zijn. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:50, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lol. Ik heb 't artikel er eens bijgehaald. Professor Luc De Grauwe: "Ik heb jarenlang aan mijn studenten verteld dat 'Hebban olla vogala nestas hagunnan' de oudst bewaarde Nederlandstalige verzen waren. Rond 1075 schreef een monnik de woorden neer in de abdij van Rochester, in het graafschap Kent, om zijn nieuwe ganzenveer te testen. Toch wou ik eens nagaan of die woorden niet evengoed Oud-Engels konden zijn. ... Je mag echter niet uit het oog verliezen dat in die tijd West-Vlaams en Kents als kustdialecten veel nauwer met elkaar verwant waren dan nu het geval is. ... Olla vogala kan dus evengoed een mengtekst zijn, met zowel Nederlands als Engelse invloeden." 14:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Kun je de vlag van Muza maken Pierlot 15:04, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Dat zal nu even niet lukken, sorry. 15:11, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :: Waarom niet Pierlot 15:14, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Omdat ik ook een leven heb buiten Lovia en ik werk te doen heb. 15:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Can you make the flag of muza Pierlot 16:40, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Che cosa :-) Lui è più.. Alexandru 18:48, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :If you don't block Pierlot, I will leave Lovia. he is destroying my work at Lovia TV!!!!--Marius Ştefan 10:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :sorry but length differences between news bulletins are common Pierlot Take notice! (2) Haj :) Mss onder dat kopje "Take notice!" His Majesty will be less available during these periods: bijwerke :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 13:01, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hurbanova Wat is de status van Hurbanova nu eigelijk? Is/wordt het autonoom? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 13:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :It's a town within the State of Oceana within the Kingdom of Lovia. 14:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:04, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Muza Muza is very good. Do you like to buy an house there Pierlot 16:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Hier ben ik weer... Heb weer een vraagje voor je: :Weet jij hoe je z'on afbeelding maakt zoals alle rubrieken in TLT hebben? Mr ik heb ook een voorstel: : Zou ik Wli! Mobile mogen oprichten? Het zou een gsm-provider zijn zoals YourPhone ooit was, een netwerk binnen een ander, ditmaal binnen Liberty Mobile. -- 11:33, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::# Geen idee. ::# Mij goed. Wie bezit hoeveel percent dan? 11:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Jammer. Ik denk dat je het niet snapt: ik start Wli! Mobile op, een Mobile Virtual Network Operator die gebruik maakt van LM. Zoals TMF mobile binnen Proximus. -- 12:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Ik snap het wel. Dus jij start een "netwerk" op binnen MH, dat gebruik maakt van LM. Voor mij geen probleem, maar waar zit 't voordeel voor LM juist? Bij de klanten van jou op ons netwerk? 12:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Publiciteit, Wli! Mobile wordt zoizo sponser van de evenementen van Wli! Daarbij zal er ook overal Liberty Mobile vermeld worden. Je zal het wel zien. -- 13:12, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Heb ook nog een ander ideeke, Wli! organiseert een feest om de 1e verjaardag van QH te vieren. In ruil voor Mobile en Records. Oké? Als je het oké vind zal ik wel wat ideekes uitwerken. -- 15:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :In ruil voor? Ik geef Mobile én Records af? 15:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :: Nee, als dank voor het feit dat zowel Wli! Records als het toekomstige Wli! Mobile gebruik maken van bedrijven binnen QH. -- 16:48, 10 April 2008 (UTC) TV You are declared chairman of Muza Halle 16:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :You don't declare someone Chairman. Or you make yourself Chairman, or you ask someone to do so. 16:12, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :I would like to be the chairman of Train Village.--Marius Ştefan 16:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :you mean muza because i am already the mayor of Train Village Halle 16:53, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes,Muza...Whatever...--Marius Ştefan 16:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::You are appointed Halle 16:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC)